


The many fantasies of Peter Quill

by DontBeAZombie



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, gotg
Genre: Fantasizing, Fantasy, M/M, One sided, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontBeAZombie/pseuds/DontBeAZombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Quill's mind gets the best of him, causing him to fantasize right in of the owner to his affection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The many fantasies of Peter Quill

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it is so stupid short, It was actually just a very quick 10 min drabble I wrote in the description for a collage of sexy Rocket pics I doodled together XD I wasn't going to bother posting it here, but wanted all my written stuff to stay together.  
> ( See the photos here at Furaffinity: http://www.furaffinity.net/view/14713205/ )  
> (Or if you don't have an FA account you can find it on my Tumblr here: Link http://smutstuff.tumblr.com/post/99186421767/come-fuck-me-peter-i-want-your-big-humie-cock)
> 
> Anyway, I think all these sexual urges Peter is feeling will eventually lead into a fic in which Rocket discovers that hes the one who's always got Peter drooling

"Come fuck me Peter.. I want your big humie cock ramming my ass"

Peter’s cheeks were red as he looked at the cum covered Rocket, his half lidded bedroom eyes calling him forward, how could he say no? Rocket looked absolutely fuckable.

Peter stepped over already stripped of clothing he ran his hands gently through the fur on Rockets hips, then gripped it tight in his hands, lifting the light body up. Rockets tail bent against his furry back, giving Peter a nice view. “I’m all yours, have your way with me, please” He panted, his voice absolutely breath taking.

He aligned his meat with Rockets hole “That’s it, give it to me” Rocket moaned with excitement.

"Peter?"

Peter closed his eyes, the warmth coming from Rockets hole felt like heaven.

"Peter."

He pulled his hips back, about to plunge his dick deep into his team member

"Peter!!"

The human jerked “wha…” He looked down at Rocket who was sitting beside him at the kitchen table, fiddling with a small device that he was sure did big damage.

"Quit day dreamin of Gam around me, It’s awkward as hell" he rolled his eyes, picking up a screw driver and undoing a plate on the metal box. "She’d kill ya if she saw ya droolin all over like that" he said causally, spitting onto the floor

"ohh.. uh, Sorry" He leaned on his arms, sitting quietly at the table.


End file.
